Come, Sweet Death
by K-OSS
Summary: Asuka pushes Shinji too far...


_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is copyright of Project E/GAINAX and ADV._

* * *

## NEON GENESIS EVANGELION

# ~COME, SWEET DEATH~

by K-OSS

* * *

Misato's apartment. It would be two hours before Misato would be home and Asuka was over at Hikari's for the night. Shinji Ikari was sitting at his desk, listening to his SDAT, tears in his eyes as he wrote a short letter. 

**-=FLASHBACK=-**

"I know you have a thing for her Shinji!" Hikari teased. Hikari, Touji, Kensuke and Shinji were all chatting during lunch. Asuka was at home sick, or atleast pretending to be. "It's totally obvious." Touji said with a grin. Kensuke chimed in, "No one would be able to take the abuse she gives unless you had a crush on her." Shinji was deep red as the three continued to pry at him. "You just got to go tell her how you feel." Touji said Kensuke turned to him slyly, "Some advice you should follow yourself, eh?" Touji and Hikari lit up red causing even Shinji to chuckle. Hikari settled down and put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You just have to go with what your heart tells you. We all know you like Asuka. But no pressure on you." Shinji shook his head, "No, you're right Hikari. I've put off doing this for the longest of time. I'm going to ask her out." Kensuke and Touji stood up in a proud stance and spoke in unison, "That's our Shinji! Savior of the world!" Shinji chuckled as they four went through lunch. 

**-=*=-**

Shinji finished the letter and sealed it in a small envelope. He layed the envelope on the floor by the door. Shinji then proceeded to walk in to the kitchen and grabbed a chair. He brought the chair back in to his room, on the way back he saw a picture on the wall. It was one taken after the angel in the volcano. The picture had Misato holding PenPen and Asuka and Shinji standing back to back. More tears came as Shinji marched in to his room, shutting the door. 

**-=FLASHBACK=-**

Shinji walked in to the Apartment to find Asuka sitting on the couch wathcing television, "What's up Baka?" Shinji smiled, "Oh nothing much. I have something I need to talk to you about, but it can wait. First I'm gonna make us a snack." Shinji walked off in to the kitchen. Asuka just continued to sit there, "Yeah whatever." 

**-=*=-**

Shinji pulled out some rope from under his bed and started to tie it to the ceiling. The tears still came as he slipped his head through a loop made by the rope. He quietly muttered something in German. 

**-=FLASHBACK=-**

Asuka flicked off the television and turned to Shinji who sitting on the floor doing some homework, "Okay Third Child, what is it that you want to talk to me about? I might as well get done with your idiotic rambling now." Shinji shook his head and turned to Asuka. He lifted himself up on to the couch and looked at Asuka with a slight smile and began to speak, "Asuka, I really like you. Some might to go as far as to say that I love you. Everyday I just look at your beautiful face and think how blessed it is to be around you. I guess what I'm trying to say is: Asuka, will you go out with me?" Asuka was taken back by the rise of a spine in the younger Ikari, but then Shinji noticed that her face had morphed in to a site of insult. "NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH A PATHETIC LITTLE WIMP LIKE YOU! I COULD HAVE ANY GUY I WANTED WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD GO WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MORE INTELLIGENT MEMBER OF THE THREE STOOGES BUT OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG! ON THE LIST OF GUYS I WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU'RE NOT EVEN TOWARDS THE END, YOU'RE NOT ON IT!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU THINK I INSULT YOU BECAUSE I'M BORED?!! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!!!" Shinji exploded in tears and ran off to his room . All the while Asuka just sat on the couch fuming, "Wimp." 

**-=*=-**

The chair fell over as Shinji's feet flung around as choking sounds filled the apartment. Then silence. 

**-----TWO HOURS LATER-----**

"Shinji? Shinji?" Misato said as she knocked on Shinji's door. Finally she slid the door open and looked up only to gasp in fright. Shinji Ikari, age 14, had hung himself from the ceiling. Misato collapsed in the door way in tears. "Sh-shinji!" She then saw the letter on the floor. Misato snatched it up and ripped it open. She unfolded the letter and read it slowly and tearfully: 

_So with sadness in my heart I feel the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever. What's done is done it feels so bad, what once was happy now is sad. I'll never love again, my world is ending. You got your wish Asuka. Komm, Sussser Tod. _

Shinji 

Misato looked up at Shinji's lifeless body and then at the letter, "Asuka?" Misato's eyes filled with fire, "ASUKA!!!!". 

**-----THE NEXT DAY-----**

Asuka wandered home from a night at Hikari's, a most pleasureable night. They sat up late, played video games, talked about hundreds of things. It was just what Asuka needed to get her mind of that pathetic worm, Shinji. When she reached the apartment to find numerous people there. Touji and Kensuke, NERV intelligence, an Ambulance, the police, even Ritsuko and the bridge crew. Asuka wandered over to see everyone crying, Asuka trotted on over, "What happened? Did the great Shinji scrape his knee?" She softly chuckled to herself until she saw Touji's eyes. Touji attempted to charge at Asuka but Kensuke stopped him, "Settle! Misato will give Asuka hers. We need to get going." Kensuke pushed Touji away. On the way passed Asuka Touji muttered something, "I hope you burn in hell." The two of them made their way out. Asuka walked over to Maya, "What happened here anyway?" Maya couldn't stop crying but kept mumbling about how awful it was. Asuka was growing impatient, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" That's when a familiar voice echoed out from the apartment, it was Misato. Her voice was full of sorrow, yet still ice cold, "I'll tell you what happened." Asuka turned to see Misato in the doorway, "Finally, someone who isn't sobbing there eyes out. So what happened and where is that spineless weasel?" Misato's gaze went from cold to subzero, "That 'Spineless Weasel' killed himself." Asuka looked at her with a ho-hum attitude, "Yeah, sure, like I was sick. Where is the idiot anyway." Misato walked up to Asuka and looked her eye to eye. Then with one swoop, Misato slapped Asuka across the walkway and pointed to the bodybag being wheeled off. Asuka changed her entire look to a state of shock as Misato marched back off in to the apartment crying. 

**-----LATER ON-----**

Asuka sat in the living room as Misato walked in. "Asuka turn off the TV." Asuka whined, "But it's my favorite show." Then a large heavy object flew at the television, shattering the screen and sending sparks everywhere. Asuka turned around frightened to see Misato standing there with a sheet of paper. "What's that?" Misato handed it to her, "It's Shinji's letter." Asuka read over it quickly, stopped, read it again and again. Misato looked at her, "What does he mean? You got your wish?" Asuka gulped, "H-he asked me out. I told him no and that I wished he was dead." Misato 'humphed', "I don't think just a 'no' and one comment could drive someone to suicide." Asuka could feel herself shrink, "Well, that 'no' was more like a string of insults." Misato nodded, "I see. So Shinji finally decides to open himself up from his antiscoial world and you go off yelling insults at him." Asuka nodded. Misato finished, "I don't want you in my home anymore. You pack up and move out this weekend." Asuka burst in to tears as she looked at the last words of the letter, "Komm, susser Tod", Asuka didn't know if Misato knew what it meant, but she did. She cried all that night. 

**-----The Funeral-----**

At Shinji's funeral, everyone was there, even Gendo. Everyone walked up and payed their respects to the small marker. Everyone left tokens or flowers at the marker, Rei left Gendo's old glasses. Misato left no token or flowers but told everyone that she had it arranged for Shinji's SDAT player to be burried at the marker. Asuka was the last to approach the marker, she collapsed to her knees crying, "I'm so sorry Shinji. I'm so sorry." Asuka did not have the young Ikari there so she hugged the marker. 

* * *

The moral of this tale is this: Watch what you saw, to whom you speak, and when you speak. You never know when you might push someone off the edge. 

* * *

A bit dark huh? But it has a good moral. I hope you enjoyed it. For those who didn't know the letter Shinji wrote is the lyrics to the song 'Komm, Susser Tod' from End of Evangelion. Please R&R! [:K-OSS:][1]

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



End file.
